My life has changed for the better
by CraycrayTwilightfan
Summary: Paul/Bella/Jacob story. Paul is the Rez man whore, Jacob is a sweet, loving virgin, and Bella is a...look inside... Sorry...bad summary :-)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

She was dying. Weak and frail. Not herself at all. The smell of sickness was so thick in the air, that even a human could smell it. She was so close to death. In a few minutes, her heart will stop beating. I had to make a decision; change her or let her die. I loved her dearly. I would not let this horrible disease kill her. I decided to save her. I leaned down and...

i was in so much pain. I felt so weak. I couldn't move a muscle. I was gonna die any minute now. I tried to take a deep breath to prepare myself for death, but the pain was too much. Just as I felt my soul leaving my body, I felt a piercing pain shoot from my neck throughout my whole body. The last thing I heard was "I'm so sorry Bella"

After it was done, I got a piece of paper and a pen. I scribbled a note to Bella for when her transformation stopped. I grabbed a few things and left the house. I only stopped once to glance at my home. I was never coming back again.

A/N confused? Read on...

Bella pov

i woke up, seeing everything all too clearly. I never had perfect vision. Odd. I blinked a few times to test it out. I still had it. I looked at my hands. They were smooth, no cuts or scrapes from falling all of the time. They were cold. What's going on. If I didn't know better id say I was a...no Bella. Don't think like that. I stood up and looked in the mirror. W-O-W. I looked beautiful. I had rich brunette hair. That grew at least 5 inches longer, past my butt. Beautiful emerald green eyes, full blood red lips, slightly larger boobs, which made me a DD, flat tummy, long curvy legs. I looked amazing. What happened to me.

I found a note on the floor next to my bed. It read: "Bella. You are a vampire. Don't freak out, everything will be okay, I changed you. You were dying of cancer and I wanted you to live. You have a few powers; extreme self control, other vampires/shape shifters can't recognize your vampire scent. To them you'll be another human with a great smell. You also can run really fast, faster than any average vampire, and lastly, like your mother, you can produce babies and have a period and all that icky ness. Your mother was a half vampire half human. So the gene to produce babies was passed down to you apparently. You will not see me again Bella. I have decided to move to Brazil. I have relatives as old as me down there. If you have any question, go to La Push and ask for your uncle Billy. He was my best friend. I love you Bella with all my heart. -Charlie" wow. What to do now?


	2. Going to jakes

Paul pov

i was bored, and that wasn't good. When I was bored,I started to think and that leads to me thinking about my past. I hated doing that. I picked up the phone and started to call this new Barbie blonde on the Rez. She was dumb as a door nail, but she was hot.

She answered, "hello, Jessica speaking"

"hey Jessica, remember me, Paul we met yesterday at the supermarket"

"oh yeahhhhhh. Hey Paul, wassup?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over my place"

"I'll be over in ten minutes "

i hung up the phone. That was easy.

Bella pov

after I read the note I decided to call Jake. I missed him, we haven't seen each other in over 10 months. Me having cancer and all wasn't helping. When I was human, which wasn't that long ago, 3 days to be exact, I remember my dad telling me how many times Jake had called to check on me. It warmed my heart and it pained me to hear that he was hurting.

I picked up the phone and dialed his number with my new vampire speed. Cool. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hello"

"jake, it's me"

he gasped. "Bella, is that you? I thought you were dead, that's what Billy kept telling me"

his voiced sounded so pained.

"Jake, can I come over, maybe spend the night?"

"of course Bella you never have to ask, in fact I'll give you a key. I'm so glad you're better"

"about that...,I'll explain when I get there. See you in 15 minutes"

i hung up the phone, grabbed my purse, phone, and keys. Before I left, I made sure I looked presentable. I was wearing a black tank top that read "cat whistle if you like what you see" in red. I was also wearing a red mini flare skirt with black sandals. When did I change clothes? Last time I checked, I was wearing pajamas, but that was when I was human. Charlie must have changed me.

I left the house and got into my car. I remembered having a rusty old truck, now I have a new black shiny Volvo truck. Where is all this stuff coming from...Charlie. He left a note on the window saying: "got you a new car" i rolled my eyes, but was grateful for the gift. I got in and started the car. Onward to Jakes...

paul pov

after I was done with that dumbass blonde hottie, I pushed her out of my house. She was fuming. "Paul! What are you doing, I'm your girlfriend. You can't do this" "go away, and maybe I'll call you" she stormed off mumbling dumb shit to herself. I was content. Although I do wish that every time I was bored, that I didn't always have to have a woman to distract me. I missed the pack. They stopped keeping in contact with me. We slowly distanced ourselves. Me vs. the whole pack. It was sad really.

Part of the reason I do what I do is because I'm looking for that perfect match. The missing piece to my puzzle. My true soul mate. I decided to go to Jakes house. Something was nagging me to go there. I showered and got dressed in basketball shorts and Jordan sneakers that my distant sister got me.


	3. The imprint

Bella pov

i arrived at my second childhood home. I could tell that someone painted over the fading red color with a nice brown color. Probably jake, I thought. I sat in my new car for a while. Thinking over everything that has happened in the past 1 and a half hour.

I woke up as a vampire

charlie left a note. Basically stating that he left his only daughter to agonize in pain for 3 days by herself.

I called jake and decided to drive to his house

now that I think on it, why didn't Charlie stay. Was he really that selfish? There was no point sitting here thinking about it. He was gone forever. I would miss him dearly, but he had made his choice.

I mustered up my courage and got out of the car. I took a deep breath, like I would need it and knocked on the door. It opened immediately and I was suddenly crushed into a big hug by none other than Jake. Even though he was crushing my bones, I let him continue. We both needed this, we missed each other so much. He finally pulled away and his smile was so big, I thought he would break some of the bones in his face. I smiled back. "Bella, why are you so cold?" Oh boy, the part I wanted to avoid "sit down. I'll explain. " we sat on this lovely cream velvet couch. "We redecorated and expanded some" he said when he caught me looking confused "okay, promise you won't get mad" "bella, I love you to much to ever be mad at you" I took in a deep breath and said "Jacob, I'm a vampire. Charlie turned me because I was minutes away from death because of cancer"

he sat back, stunned. "Bella don't worry, I'm okay with it. It's just odd that you don't smell like a vampire, you smell like a normal human. " "well if you hadn't felt my cold skin wouldn't you notice that I'm finally pretty" just then anger flashed through his eyes. He held my face with two hands "you are beautiful. And turning into a vampire only enhanced that beauty. " his face was so close to mine. Without knowing, I was leaning in, and so was he. We were mere centimeters away from each other when a tall native guy burst through the door...

paul pov

i burst through the door to find Jake and this girl about to kiss. Note I said ABOUT, he's gonna be pissed at me. He turned at was growling furiously at me, but I didn't care, I was focused on the girl. When she turned to look at me I was stunned. She was hotter than any girl I've ever screwed. Something was nagging at me to look her in the eye. I wasn't going to, i never look women in the eye because if I use them, I don't wanna feel guilty.

I decided to put down my pride and look her in the eyes. I was done. My whole world shifted. It wasn't gravity that held me to the Earth, it was her. Her beautiful emerald green eyes, her full blood red lips everything about her screamed beauty. The force of my imprint knocked me to my knees. She was my missing piece to the puzzle. I ran across the room and hugged her. "You don't know how long I've waited for you" "I know what just happened but, who are you?" I chuckled. Classic Paul, hitting on a girl but didn't tell her his name.


	4. The story of our friendship pt1

Jacob pov

How could he? Imprint on the girl of my dreams? I love her! I want to imprint on her so she'll have no choice but to love me back! I turned her around and locked eyes with her. BAM! Imprint. Thank you Taha Aki! I heard Paul growl at the lost of contact with his mate. I was so happy. "Did you both just...imprint...on me?" "Yes love, we did" I said, over the moon happy. I kissed her. I long, happy, passionate kiss. I didn't want to pull away, knowing we both didn't need the air, but I did anyway. "What the fuck Black! How could you imprint on her too! She was my mate first" I growled "she didn't even know you Paul. You never even had a chance"

Bella pov

So Paul was his name. I was getting tired of the arguing. So what if they both imprinted on me? I would equally love them both.

"Guys stop this! Who cares about who imprinted on me first or who knew me longer. We will get through this because I will love you both equally. And if you two ever start arguing again I will..." Hmmm, what was I gonna do..."I will make you watch as I fuck one of your pack mates" they stood, stunned, mouths wide open. "Do you two understand?" Jacob walked across the room to hug me and said "of course angel" and then came a delicious smirk that came on Paul's face. " yeah baby I understand" I could tell that Paul was gonna be the more sexual aggressive one in the relationship and that Jake was gonna be the more give-me-what-I-want type. Either way,I was gonna be happy.

Paul pov

my imprint was a spit fire. I knew instantly that I would be the more aggressive, flirty sexually type while jake would be the sweet give-her-what-she-wants type. When she spoke it was like music to my ears, it went straight to my groin. When she talked about fucking one our pack mates, the idea made me want mark her and claim her in every way so everyone would know not to touch her. I would eventually do that, but now was definitely not the time.

Jake and I had always been best friends. Since the day we met in kindergarten. Yes I went to kindergarten, what do you think, I'm just and dumbass man whore, no, I'm educated...

to be continued...


	5. Sorry

Sorry viewers for the confusion...I planned on it being a Paul/Bella story but then I got this idea of Jacob imprint on her too so I just went along with it. I will change the summary to clear things up. Again, sorry for the confusion. :-)

Love,

-the author


	6. The story of our friendship pt2

Paul pov

when we were kids me and jake used to play together all the time. Then he met this girl. Who sucked up all his attention. After that, jake and I distanced ourselves. In our teens, when his girl moved away, we talked a lot more. One day, he admitted why he put me in the dark for so long. He said that he didn't want his crush/friend around a man whore. That cut me deep. I cursed him out and swore I would never talk to him. And that's just what I did until today. I had been got over it, because let's face it, I'm a man whore.

Bella pov

i decided to fill Paul in on my "secret". It would be strange to be in a relationship where your other half didn't know you were a vampire. "Paul sit down, I wanna talk to you". He nodded and sat down next to me, while jake was on the other side of me. I turned to Paul. "Don't get mad okay"

"I could never be mad at you"

"Okay...I'm a vampire and I think I'm half human"

he sat there, silent

"my father, who was a vampire, turned me because I was minutes away from dying of cancer."

"thank God for your father. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

"so, are you okay with be being, what I am?"

"yeah, why wouldn't I be"

"being a werewolf and all, I'm basically your natural enemy"

"Bella I don't know if you knew this but vampires have been in peace with us for at least 4 years now. "

"I didn't know that"

it was true, I didn't know that. Charlie must have knew, but didn't tell me. I still wanted to go to Billy to find out more about myself. If on cue, he wheeled himself through the front door. "Jake, I got a few things from the market, could you help me put them aw-" he stopped when he saw me. "Is that you Isabella" "yes Billy, it's me" I said, getting up to hug him. "You don't know how much I've missed you, where's your old man?" "He's kind of...gone" "Gone?" "Yeah that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Jake, go get the bags, Billy, sit down". "Sure thang sweet pea" jake said, slapping me on the ass. I blushed. How can I still do that?


End file.
